Масштаб Стони
В физике, Масштаб Стони является фундаментальным масштабом материи, названный в честь ирландского физика Джорджа Джонсона Стони, который первым предложил элементарный электрический заряд в 1881. Он определяет электрическую силовую константу связи, равной гравитационной силовой константе связи: :: \alpha_{S} = \frac{e^2}{2hc\,\varepsilon_E} = \alpha, \ где * \!e - элементарный электрический заряд; * \!h - постоянная Планка; * \!c - скорость света в вакууме; * \!\varepsilon_E - диэлектрическая постоянная, или проницаемость вакуума. Таким образом, масштаб Стони определяет безразмерный параметр силового взаимодействия, известный в квантовой физике как постоянная тонкой структуры. История Современная физика базируется на масштабе Планка, как наиболее приемлемом масштабе для теории объединения. Но задолго до Планка природный масштаб единиц предложил Джордж Джонсон Стони при исследовании элементарного заряда 1. Джеймс O’Хара 2 отметил в 1974 году, что Стони получил оценку единицы заряда, 10-20 Ампер (позднее названный Кулоном), был 1/16 меньше корректного значения заряда электрона. Это обусловлено тем, что Стони использовал величину 1018 для числа молекул в кубическом миллиметре газа при стандартных условиях для температуры и давления. Используя Число Авогадро 6.0238\cdot 10^{23} , и объем грамм-молекула при стандартных условиях 22.4146\cdot 10^{6} мм3, можно получить вместо 1018, оценку 2.687\cdot 10^{16} . Таким образом, зарячд Стони отличается от современного значения для заряда электрона только на 1% (если взять правильное значение для числа молекул). Долгое время масштаб Стони находился в тени масштаба Планка, как своеобразное «отклонение» от него. Однако после интенсивных исследований гравитации с использованием гравитационных уравнений Максвелла на протяжении последних десятилетий стало ясно, что масштаб Стони является независимым масштабом материи. Более того, он является основой современной электродинамики и гравидинамики (классической и квантовой). Согласно Мак Дональду 3, первым кто предложил использовать уравнения Максвелла для описания гравитации был Оливер Хевисайд 4. Дело в том, что при слабых гравитационных полях стандартная теория гравитации может быть записана в форме уравнений Максвелла 5. Поскольку в 19-м столетии не было системы СИ, то поэтому первое упоминание о магнито-подобной и электро-подобной гравитационных постоянных возможно относится к Форварду (1961) 6. В 80-е годы Максвеллоподобные гравитационные уравнения были рассмотрены в монографии Валда, посвященной общей теории относительности 7. В 90-е годы Краус 8 Первым рассмотрел гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума, который в дальнейшем исследовался в работе Киеффера 9, Наиболее полно данный подход используется в многочисленных работах Раймонда Чиао 10,11,12,13,14 посвященных разработке методов по экспериментальному обнаружению гравитационных волн. Фундаментальные единицы вакуума Диэлектрическая постоянная 15: :: \varepsilon_E = \varepsilon_0 = 8.854187817\cdot 10^{-12} \ Ф м−1 Магнитная постоянная: :: \mu_E = \mu_0 = \frac{1}{\varepsilon_0 c^2} = 1.2566370614\cdot 10^{-6} \ Г м−1 Электродинамическая скорость света: :: c_E = \frac{1}{\sqrt{\varepsilon_E\mu_E}} = 2.99792458\cdot 10^8 \ м с−1 Электродинамическое волновое сопротивление вакуума: :: \rho_{E0} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_E}{\varepsilon_E}} = 376.730313461 \ Ом Электро-подобная гравитационная константа: :: \varepsilon_G = \frac{1}{4\pi G} = 1.192708\cdot 10^9 \ кг с2 м−3 Магнито-подобная гравитационная константа: :: \mu_G = \frac{4\pi G}{c^2} = 9.328772\cdot 10^{-27} \ м кг−1 Гравидинамическая скорость света: :: c_G = \frac{1}{\sqrt{\varepsilon_G\mu_G}} = 2.9979246\cdot 10^8 \ м с−1 Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума: :: \rho_{G0} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_G}{\varepsilon_G}} = 2.7966954\cdot 10^{-18} \ м2 кг−1 с−1 Учитывая то, что все единицы масштабов Стони и Планка являются производными от единиц вакуума, поэтому последние более фундаментальны чем единицы любого масштаба. Представленные выше фундаментальные константы естественным образом определяют следующие взаимоотношения между массой и электрическим зарядом: :: m_S = e\sqrt{\frac{\varepsilon_G}{\varepsilon_E}} = e\sqrt{\frac{\mu_E}{\mu_G}} = e\sqrt{\frac{\rho_{E0}}{\rho_{G0}}} \ и поэтому они определяют базовые единицы масштаба Стони. Первичные единицы масштаба Стони Гравитационные единицы масштаба Стони Масса Стони: : m_S = e\sqrt{\frac{\varepsilon_G}{\varepsilon_E}} = \sqrt{\alpha} \, m_P = 1.85921\cdot 10^{-9} \ кг, где m_P \ - масса Планка. Гравитационная постоянная «статического» силового взаимодействия: :: \alpha_{GS} = \frac{m_S^2}{2hc\varepsilon_G} = \alpha = 7.29973506\cdot 10^{-3} \ «Динамическая масса Стони», или гравитационный магнито-подобный поток: :: \varphi_{GS} = \frac{h}{m_S} = 3.56333\cdot 10^{-25} \ Дж с кг−1 Гравитационная постоянная «динамического» силового взаимодействия 16: :: \beta_{GS} = \frac{\varphi_{GS}^2}{2hc\mu_G} = \frac{1}{4\alpha} = 34.259009 \ Квант гравитационного импеданса Стони: :: R_{GS} = \frac{\varphi_{GS}}{m_S} = \frac{h}{m_S^2} = 1.91624\cdot 10^{-16} \ Дж с кг−1 Электромагнитные единицы Стони Заряд Стони: :: q_S = e = 1.6021892\cdot 10^{-19} \ Кл Электрическая постоянная «статического» силового взаимодействия: :: \alpha_{ES} = \frac{q_S^2}{2hc\,\varepsilon_E} = \alpha. \ «Магнитный заряд Стони» или поток: :: \varphi_{MS} = \frac{h}{e} = \varphi_0 = 4.1357013\cdot 10^{-15} \ Вб Магнитная постоянная «динамического» силового взаимодействия 16: :: \beta_{MS} = \frac{\varphi_{MS}^2}{2hc\mu_E} = \frac{1}{4\alpha} = 34.259009 \ Электродинамический квант импеданса Стони: :: R_{ES} = \frac{\varphi_{MS}}{q_S} = \frac{h}{e^2} = 25812.815 \ Ом является т.н. постоянной фон Клитцинга. Вторичные единицы масштаба Стони Во всех системах единиц измерения, в том числе и в системе СИ, базовыми единицами являются метр, секунда, и т.д. В системе единиц Стони базовыми являются длина Стони, время Стони, и т.д. Вторичные единицы поэтому являются производными от первичных единиц масштаба Стони, и они представлены в Таблице 1. Как и все системы естественных единиц измерения, единицы Стони являются примером размерностного анализа. В таблице использованы следующие ключевые понятия: L = длина, T = время, M = масса, Q = электрический заряд, Θ = температура. Величины представленные без неопределенностей являются точными, т.е. приведенные к точности определения метра и ампера. Производные величины масштаба Стони В любой системе измерений, единицы многих физических величин могут быть выведены из базовых единиц. Таблица 2 предлагает пример производных единиц Стони, некоторые из которых достаточно редко используются. Как и базовые единицы, они используются в основном в теоретической физике, поскольку большинство из них либо слишком малые, либо слишком большие для практического использования. Таблица 2: Производные единицы Стони Силы масштаба Стони Статические силы масштаба Стони Электрическая сила масштаба Стони: :: F_S(q_S\cdot q_S) = \frac{1}{4\pi \varepsilon_E}\cdot \frac{e^2}{r^2} = \frac{\alpha_{SE}\hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \alpha_{SE} = \frac{e^2}{2hc\varepsilon_E} = \alpha \ - «электрическая постоянная тонкой структуры». Гравитационная сила масштаба Стони: :: F_S(m_S\cdot m_S) = \frac{1}{4\pi \varepsilon_G}\cdot \frac{m_S^2}{r^2} = \frac{\alpha_{SG}\hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \alpha_{SG} = \frac{m_S^2}{2hc\varepsilon_G} = \alpha \ - «гравитационная постоянная тонкой структуры». Смешанная сила (зарядово-массового взаимодействия): :: F_S(m_S\cdot q_S) = \frac{1}{4\pi \sqrt{\varepsilon_G\varepsilon_E}}\cdot \frac{m_S\cdot e}{r^2} = \sqrt{\alpha_G\alpha_E}\frac{\hbar c}{r^2} = \frac{\alpha \hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \sqrt{\alpha_{SG} \alpha_{SE}} = \alpha \ - «смешанная постоянная тонкой структуры». Таким образом, в рамках масштаба Стони мы имеем равенство всех статических сил, которые описывают взаимодействия между статическими зарядами и массами: :: F_S(q_S\cdot q_S) = F_S(m_S\cdot m_S) = F_S(m_S\cdot q_S) = \frac{\alpha \hbar c}{r^2}. \ Динамичные силы масштаба Стони Магнитная сила масштаба Стони: :: F_S(\varphi_{MS}\cdot \varphi_{MS}) = \frac{1}{4\pi \mu_E}\cdot \frac{\varphi_{MS}^2}{r^2} = \frac{\beta_{SE}\hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \beta_{SE} = \frac{\varphi_{MS}^2}{2hc\mu_E} = \beta \ - «магнитная постоянная тонкой структуры». Гравитационная магнето-подобная сила: :: F_S(\varphi_{GS}\cdot \varphi_{GS}) = \frac{1}{4\pi \mu_G}\cdot \frac{\varphi_{GS}^2}{r^2} = \frac{\beta_{SG}\hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \beta_{SG} = \frac{\varphi_{GS}^2}{2hc\mu_G} = \beta \ - «магнето-подобная гравитационная постоянная тонкой структуры». Смешанная динамическая (зарядово-массовое взаимодействие) сила: :: F_S(\varphi_{MS}\cdot \varphi_{GS}) = \frac{1}{4\pi \sqrt{\mu_G\mu_E}}\cdot \frac{\varphi_{MS}\cdot \varphi_{GS}}{r^2} = \sqrt{\beta_G\beta_E}\frac{\hbar c}{r^2} = \frac{\beta \hbar c}{r^2}, \ где \sqrt{\beta_{SG} \beta_{SE}} = \beta = \frac{1}{4\alpha}. \ Таким образом, в рамках масштаба Стони мы имеем равенство всех динамических сил, которые описывают взаимодействия между динамическими зарядами и массами: :: F_S(\varphi_{MS}\cdot \varphi_{MS}) = F_S(\varphi_{GS}\cdot \varphi_{GS}) = F_S(\varphi_{MS}\cdot \varphi_{GS}) = \frac{\beta \hbar c}{r^2}. \ Смотри также * Масса Стони * Масса Планка * Самосогласованные гравитационные константы * Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума Литература *1. Stoney G. On The Physical Units of Nature, Phil.Mag. 11, 381–391, 1881 *2. J.G. O’Hara (1993). George Johnstone Stoney and the Conceptual Discovery of the Electron, Occasional Papers in Science and Technology, Royal Dublin Society 8, 5–28. *3. K.T. McDonald, Am. J. Phys. 65, 7 (1997) 591–2. *4. O. Heaviside, Electromagnetic Theory (”The Electrician” Printing and Publishing Co., London, 1894) pp. 455–465. *5. W. K. H. Panofsky and M. Phillips, Classical Electricity and Magnetism (Addison–Wesley, Reading, MA, 1955), p. 168, 166. *6. R. L. Forward, Proc. IRE 49, 892 (1961). *7. R. M. Wald, General Relativity (University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1984). *8. J. D. Kraus, IEEE Antennas and Propagation. Magazine 33, 21 (1991). *9. C. Kiefer and C. Weber, Annalen der Physik (Leipzig) 14, 253 (2005). *10. Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity:Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). [PDF *11. R.Y. Chiao and W.J. Fitelson. Time and matter in the interaction between gravity and quantum fluids: are there macroscopic quantum transducers between gravitational and electromagnetic waves? In Proceedings of the “Time & Matter Conference” (2002 August 11–17; Venice, Italy), ed. I. Bigi and M. Faessler (Singapore: World Scientific, 2006), p. 85. arXiv: gr-qc/0303089. PDF *12. R.Y. Chiao. Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: are there experimental consequences? In Science and Ultimate Reality, ed. J.D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies, and C.L.Harper, Jr. (Cambridge:Cambridge University Press, 2004), p. 254. arXiv:gr-qc/0303100. *13. Raymond Y. Chiao. "New directions for gravitational wave physics via “Millikan oil drops” arXiv:gr-qc/0610146v16 (2009). PDF *14. Stephen Minter, Kirk Wegter-McNelly, and Raymond Chiao. Do Mirrors for Gravitational Waves Exist? arXiv:gr-qc/0903.0661v10 (2009). PDF *15. Latest (2006) values of the constants http://physics.nist.gov/cuu/Constants/index.html *16. Yakymakha O.L.(1989). High Temperature Quantum Galvanomagnetic Effects in the Two- Dimensional Inversion Layers of MOSFET's (In Russian). Kyiv: Vyscha Shkola. p.91. ISBN 5-11-002309-3. djvu Категория:Базовые понятия физики Категория:Физические константы